


Swarmed Ghost

by Viscount_Vampyre



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Genderbending, Hate Sex, Kissing, Multiple Endings, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre
Summary: In this tale, the Ghost Novus is given a mission to kill the returned Queen of Blades Kerrigan. Everything was perfect, the trap was set, the place made ready... But something went wrong.Now captured by the Zerg, Novus faces the terrible wrath of Kerrigan. Yet little does he know she's looking for a toy to help 'ease' her tension; and the blonde Ghost is the perfect pet to do it...Featuring a genderbent Nova and a Kerrigan who's not adverse to giving herself some 'modifications'.
Relationships: Sarah Kerrigan/Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan/November "Nova" Terra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Swarmed Ghost

Swarmed Ghost

By the Viscount Vampyre

A commission by Anonymous

…

Given a mission to assassinate Sarah Kerrigan, the newly returned Queen of Blades, the Ghost Operative November ‘Novus’ Terran prepares for a simple operation.

But it quickly becomes more than that as he falls victim to her power and the numbers of her Zerg brood.

While in her clutches Novus experiences some unexpected tortures and slowly begins to realise, he might feel more than mere hatred towards his presumed enemy…

…

Swarmed Ghost

‘I don’t think I need to tell you how important it is now to end her.’

Novus squinted and slowly let out his breath as he recalled his briefing. Arcturus himself had even showed up, albeit in holo-form, to add to the gravity of the mission.

As if he needed additional motivation to take down the returned Queen of Blades.

Exhaling through his nose carefully Novus brought his binoculars to his eyes and peered down into a savannah-like valley. Arcturus’ voice, gravely and commanding replayed with vivid clarity in his mind;

‘This is the most important order I will give you… Put one of those bullets through her head and glory beyond measure shall be yours…’

Ahead of the Ghost operative was a sweeping military installation, most of it was automated, with only a small marine garrison. The planet was called Malik-Three, and before it became the site of this ambitious trap, it was merely a colonial backwater, farming, mineral extraction and so on. But the Dominion had done its best to dress it up as something important, something worthy enough to lure in the Queen herself.

Overlooking the valley and base, Novus was lying on his belly on the rocky outcrop of a plateau turned quarry. His new, precision accelerator rifle was lying beside him arranged on a tri-pod and waiting for him to shoulder and take aim. The magazine was filled with experimental rounds. Each one was allegedly worth enough to outfit a full company of marines. And as Novus’ commanding officers explained, they were designed to do one thing:

_Kill Sarah Kerrigan._

Until he saw to it that she was destroyed he was unable to engage any other targets. So, Novus watched on as the advancing ranks of Zerglings and Hydralisks poured themselves upon the defences of the military base. Despite the importance of his mission Novus couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment that he was unable to take advantage of such a good vantage point.

But the more he thought about it the more resolved to his task he became, until finally as the zerg assault began to shift he whispered to himself

“She escaped me before.”

Bringing his binoculars down Novus slowly shimmied over to shoulder and peer down his rifle scope.

“And she will not do so again.”

The cool wind passed over his legs and back and the sensitive membrane of his skin-tight spec-ops suit translated that feeling into his body and Novus forced himself to relax. His long, straw-blonde, hair was pulled back and high into a ponytail, and at the moment his fringe was cooperating; swept to the sides to stay out of his face when he looked down the aperture of his scope.

His suit shimmered and swayed with the grass and air around him. Even though he was cloaked with the best that the Dominion had to offer, at this distance none of those creatures could have seen him anyway.

Breathing calmly and steadily Novus pivoted and looked around the increasingly chaotic battlefield until finally he saw a massed battle group of Ultralisks.

“Bringing in the big guns now, eh?”

Adjusting his zoom and squinting Novus felt his breath shift ever so slightly when he finally saw her. A twinge of calculated fear bubbled up as he affirmed the dangers his target presented.

‘The intel was true, she’s… she’s been restored. Re-mutated into that, _thing_.’

Now dominating the landscape, with her bladed wings rising high behind her, the Queen of Blades looked around with her cold, alien gaze. Her golden eyes surveyed the carnage, and her purple carapace-covered body deflected the shrapnel, debris, and ricochets easily.

Overall Kerrigan’s movements were graceful and strange, as if somehow, she was unaffected by the destruction around her anymore. Raising her right hand and pointing with one of her razor-clawed fingers she directed her troops. They moved immediately, focusing their fury on the guns and high tiered defensive walls.

Moving forwards and onto a pile of Zergling corpses, Kerrigan stood, tall and imposing amidst the surging horde of massy flesh, gnarling teeth, and acid that was her loyal Zerg brood.

Swallowing and regulating his breathing Novus cleared his mind and focused his mental energies on the moment, his mission, and the simple task ahead of him. He calculated and led her, following along as she walked the battlefield and began to get closer to the front line as her ravenous legion began entering the base’s inner defences.

Getting his breathing pattern steady Novus lined up the perfect shot, he eased his finger onto the hair-trigger and gently began squeezing. Like he’d done hundreds of thousands of times before, he was merely shooting at a target.

He maintained the scope’s crosshairs at her temple. Just at the edge of her face, where her flesh gave way to the strange dreadlock-like tendrils of her hair. A lethal through-and-through. No chance of walking away from that kind of damage.

Counting his breaths and clearing his mind Novus easily pushed his emotion, and all unnecessary thoughts out of his body as he maintained the mission and focused on his marksmanship.

In the bottom of the scope, when the wind, direction, and motion of the target had all coincided Novus allowed himself to exhale and he squeezed the trigger.

The noise was almost deafening and the shot zipped at a hypersonic speed. The accelerated special round moved effortlessly and would have gone clear through her head, if not for something unexpected… A sudden shimmer of light which reflected off of something near Kerrigan. It threw off Novus enough that all his training and cool control faltered for a brief moment.

The shot glanced past Kerrigan, taking with it some of her hair tendrils and impacting into the ground behind her with a spectacular explosion of dirt and debris.

Worse than missing the shot, was the fact that her eyes immediately looked at his position.

As soon as she locked gazes with him, seemingly impossible over such a distance, Novus let out a grumble and began pulling his trigger as fast as he could. But in conjunction with her gaze something else happened.

A psionic wave pulsed out across the battlefield, stronger than anything Novus had ever felt before, and its titanic energies were directed solely upon him. It was so sudden and strong it easily passed his own mental barriers and began worming into him.

It was worse than any psionic sensation he’d ever felt before and with a scream of pain Novus emptied his rifle’s magazine as he struggled upwards from his prone position, yelling involuntarily in pain.

The agony had been so great that Novus dropped the rifle and brought both his hands to clutch his head, falling to his knees as he began shaking.

“Agh! Argh, f-fuck! Ahhhhh!” was all he could say amidst the pain.

Taking a shallow, hyperventilating, breath Novus was about to let out another scream when his strength left him and he slipped into inky blackness; losing all mental and physical sensation.

…

Approaching her would-be assassin Kerrigan couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked over the pulsing suit and familiar glowing uniform of a ‘fellow’ Ghost.

After the battle she ordered her minions to bring her failed killer aboard the Leviathan. She knew as soon as she’d landed on the planet it was a trap. Her mind had already sensed it, and as she walked the battlefield, she could almost hear it in her head. Despite his training, his inhibitors, and own psionic strength, Kerrigan was listening to the faint whispers of Novus’ seemingly ‘protected’ thoughts and had tapped into him without the operative being any the wiser.

Having escaped him on the Research Station when she was weaker, Kerrigan made sure to note Novus’ unique psionic signature. She planned to execute vengeance on him in some form or another. And with glee, as soon as Kerrigan touched down on Malik-Three she sensed and recognised him.

Now, standing in front of her captured prey, she folded her arms and suppressed a snarling laugh,

“The man who captured Jim Raynor… and dared to kill a queen.”

In the depths of the Leviathan lay a specialised holding chambre, one which Kerrigan had fashioned specifically to house her new prisoner.

The whole time Abathur helped remould the flesh of the Leviathan he wondered privately the utility of such a thing. But the instructions which Kerrigan gave him eventually added up and the old Zerg appeared to have understood her desires.

When it was done, the unconscious Novus was dragged into the warm cavern, and held tightly to one of its pulsing membranous walls by several glistening tentacles. His arms were held above his head and his legs were slightly parted.

Unaware and still deeply affected by Kerrigan’s psionic attack Novus merely breathed steadily as his body hung limply in the Leviathan’s grip.

Looking over Novus’ unconscious features, the Queen of Blades let her eyes hang on his jaw, his smooth skin, and the shapely muscles which hinted through his blue and white, skin-tight spec-ops suit. His blonde hair had been rustled about when he was picked up and brought to the ship, and it amused her with its length.

“Abathur.”

The hulking Zerg bio-library slithered and skulked out of the shadows of the chamber and nodded as he looked over keenly to his mistress. His voice tittered on the edge of excitement as he replied,

“Yes?”

Kerrigan kept her eyes on her new toy as she spoke, licentiously picturing what beneath the tight nano-fibres and tech-light suit. In her mind she began imagining all the noises and pleasures she might be able to draw out of him.

“All Ghosts have neural inhibitors. I want you to remove his.”

If the creature could raise a brow he would have. Turning around to face Abathur Kerrigan nodded,

“I don’t want an emotionless doll to play with. And besides, his chip also acts as a tracker and direct update link. I don’t want them knowing I have him alive.”

Abathur bowed his head and clicked loudly across the floor with his legs as he approached the unconscious Novus.

“As you wish.”

Moving towards one of the room’s exits Kerrigan turned, raising her hand and a finger in warning,

“Touch nothing else; I want him exactly as he is when I have my fun.”

Then she chuckled, “Let me know when he’s awoken.”

Reluctantly Abathur nodded again as Kerrigan left, “I shall do as you say.”

…

Novus slowly came to, the residual pulsing and ring of a concussive trauma made him wince and grunt uncomfortably. A strand of hair from his bangs had fallen into his eyes and subconsciously he went to move it with his right hand.

The limb felt restrained. He furrowed his brow and turned his head towards his arm. As his eyes began to focus, he blinked more and realised a thick, darkly coloured, appendage was wrapped tightly around his wrist; holding it in place.

With shock and fear beginning to rise in his chest Novus turned quickly to his left and saw his other arm too, was pinned. Elevated slightly above his head and held back against a warm, hive-like wall of hard membrane, Novus yanked and let out a guttural noise of desperation as he tried to move.

In response, the tentacles around his wrists and those around his boots, tightened their grip and pulled him backwards. Despite his attempts to resist, he was forced into a Y-like position and he swore futilely, bucking and straining his body until he heard the exhalation of a breath.

Blinking and swallowing tensely Novus felt a strange surge in his body of fear and reluctance. It was so foreign and unfamiliar he didn’t understand it yet, but any thoughts exited as soon as he saw who his gaoler was.

Kerrigan.

With a coo and a low chuckle, she slowly walked towards Novus. Her wings clicked and her body shimmered in the strange bioluminescent light from the roof.

“November ‘Novus’ Terra. My, my, how far you’ve come.”

Her eyes glittered as she looked at Novus, anxiously he stared back as defiantly as he could. Then with an uncontrollable surge of emotion to his voice Novus growled,

“Stay the fuck away from me, you evil bitch!”

Pursing her lips and grumbling Kerrigan stepped forwards and extended her dangerous hand towards Novus’ chest.

“Is that any way to respond to your hostess?”

Novus swallowed and he felt a rising cold inside of him as she got closer and closer. His eyes darted around and his mind blanked as he tried to think of what to do. Then Kerrigan chuckled again as her fingers began touching the soft and specialised material of his suit.

Unable to change anything about his spec-ops uniform Novus felt her fingers as easily as if they were on his skin. The touch made him grunt and shudder uncomfortably before bucking and shaking against his restraints. Trying vainly to move away he jerked himself from side to side, his voice stuttering with panic, rage, and vulnerability,

“Ge-get your goddamn hands off of me!”

Laughing Kerrigan moved her fingers playfully along his abdomen, dragging her nails lightly over his abs, and feeling each muscle upwards towards his left pectoral.

Swearing and doing his best to move Novus tried to avoid her touch, but soon enough Kerrigan brought her left hand to his waist, feeling his hip and easily wrapping her fingers into a position to hold him.

“Such a fierceness when cornered…” she cooed, “Of course, you know there’s no getting out of this, yet you still defy and fight it.”

Visibly shivering with excitement Kerrigan chuckled before looking down towards the crotch of Novus’ tight suit.

Her right hand caressed and pressed into Novus as she rubbed downwards, eventually holding his waist with both her hands she let out a playful ‘hmm’ as she thought. Squirming under her gaze and in her grasp, Novus shook and twisted his body as much as he could until finally Kerrigan growled and looked upwards,

“Enough of your resistance! You will bend to my-“

Interrupting her, and realising he was acting instinctually, Novus spat right into her face. Kerrigan froze for a moment, her expression utterly surprised. Blinking and expecting immediate retribution Novus drew several breaths as he readied for coming pain.

Letting go of his hips and stepping backwards, Kerrigan slowly began laughing as she brought her right hand to her face, wiping and rubbing the spittle off her skin. Considering the droplets for a moment Kerrigan looked up and stared at Novus before licking them off her fingers.

Then with a lilt to her voice she threatened him,

“You will soon beg, you will beg me for mercy, and you will plead like the pathetic dog you are.”

She smirked, “Watchdog, retriever, assassin. You’re going to be such a good pet. Afterall, you’re already used to it.”

Novus continued to feel a rise of emotion as he shivered with anger, and eventually his voice and tongue acted beyond his judgement as he spoke,

“You profound fucking bitch.”

Tilting her head to the side Kerrigan laughed out loud before she walked towards the chamber’s fleshy door. It moved open noisily and she taunted Novus once more as she left,

“You’ll be singing a different tune soon, I’m sure of it.”

Novus growled and let out a primal noise of frustration and rage. Then he started fighting again against his bonds until he heard a wet, squelch-like noise come from the floor directly in front of him.

He stopped and blinked as his chest tightened.

Looking down slowly he saw a thin tentacle now protruding from the organic creep-covered floor. It was about the thickness of an arm and tapered towards the end until it was about three inches or so in circumference. The very tip of the tentacle ended in a blunt tail-like rounded edge.

Thankfully Novus saw there no suckers or fins or teeth; it was smooth and almost featureless except for minor bumps, horisontal ridges, and veins. But the appendage looked dangerous and threatening to him nonetheless.

It glistened with an oily, secreted substance and when it moved through the air it moved cautiously and carefully, almost as if it was a snake. Bobbing from side to side and making its way towards him Novus grit his teeth and watched it with growing anxiousness.

He waited for it to grow and gain teeth, scythe-like blades, or something!

His mind raced and fear began imagining all kinds of sordid horrible tortures to come. But then it finally came close enough to touch him. Letting out an involuntary breath Novus shuddered as the wet, warm, tentacle began rubbing itself between his legs.

“Gah! Ach, w-what the fuck!?”

Two wet splorch sounds in front of him heralded the arrival of new tentacles. Like the first they moved towards him slowly, eventually making contact with his abdomen and covered belly.

“Ah! S-stop it!”

The one between his legs pushed upwards as it moved back and forth rubbing against him. Slipping its girth through Novus’ thighs it purposefully rubbed the cod-piece which held Novus’ cock safely away from the touch of the creature.

“Stop! Ah, ah!”

The two other tentacles began at his chest, up and down, rubbing and rolling over him as they pressed into the material of his spec-ops suit.

Shivering and bucking himself around Novus flutily tried to escape their caress, then he froze, his eyes widened as he looked down at the glistening, dripping, tentacles. They coiled and rubbed against him, slithering up and down the length of his suit covered body.

“Oh… oh no.”

His skin, supple, and vulnerable was protected for the moment by the tech-weave suit he had on. While he hadn’t any armour plating, the suit itself was heavily made, and could withstand some of the most hostile conditions.

But he realised what the three tentacles molesting him were doing. As they rubbed and slowly caressed his body, they continued to smear and secrete their glistening lubricant onto him.

His skin underneath the suit was beginning to feel a dampness soaking through where the tentacles were touching.

“No! G-Get the fuck off me! Get off me!”

On cue the wetness he was feeling through his suit came to fruition and the tentacles began rubbing more forcefully, slithering against his uniform as holes and sections of the material began to loosen and fray.

Melting and deteriorating before his eyes Novus let out yells and noises of protest as the front of his suit practically fell off of him in goopy chunks.

“Ah! Fuck! Get off!”

His voice was practically screaming now, and Novus realised his emotions were running wild. Severely different to what he was used to. But he couldn’t think too much about it, as the tentacles now moved under the surface of what was left of his suit’s abdomen piece.

They swirled and pressed against his skin and muscles, rubbing themselves along his ribs and under his pectorals, leaking and leaving their gel-like trails of secretions.

Novus screamed madly as he felt the goo against his skin. But after several seconds he felt no burning, no acidic melting.

With a reluctant breath of relief, he realised it must have been acidic only to non-organic material. But then his eyes widened in horror as the crotch of his suit fell away, the armoured and thicker material cod-piece which was protecting him was gone.

He looked down, trying to see what the first tentacle was going to be doing so close to his cock.

“Ahh! N-No g-get away get out of there! Ah, ahhhh! Ahhg!” His voice rose in pitch as the thing touched up against his sensitive skin.

Now the first tentacle began rubbing itself right up against Novus’ penis. Pushing against his flaccid member and rolling itself up and down the sides as it coated his skin in the gel-like lubricant.

“Whaa! F-fuck! That’s s-so wet, n-no! No, no!”

Coiling itself around his penis it slowly began pulsing, engorging itself and thickening around his cock while the tip moved downwards and prodded at Novus’ balls.

Shaking his head madly the Ghost screamed, “Get the fuck away! G-get off, get off!”

But the tentacles were undeterred and continued to rub themselves against his skin. Goosebumps rose along his flesh and the touch of the tentacles sent shivers throughout Novus’ body.

The ones along his chest began directing their attention towards his nipples. Rubbing their tips against Novus’ pink areolae and poking him as his sensitive flesh began rising to the warm stimulation.

“Wa-what the fuck!?”

Blinking and watching on in disbelief Novus shook his head and grit his teeth, until he felt the tentacle against his penis move; forwards and backwards. Coiled around his flaccid shaft it began moving itself, rubbing and lubricating his cock whilst also tightening and pulsating.

“No, no, no, no! Gah! I-is there n-no way o-ohhuutt?!”

Fluttering his eyes Novus grunted as he felt his skin tighten and the flesh of his cock throb. The tentacle was slowly, surely, stimulating his nerves enough that it began engorging and hardening against Novus’ will.

The lubricant, oily and slick, made the noises of the tentacles against his skin a series of wet, slipping, gooey, and smocking chorus. Perversely sexual, the noise filled his head, and the sensations against his nerves was too strong to ignore.

“Gah, th-this…” he forced himself to straighten and put on a defiant face.

“What kind of torture is this Kerrigan? Huh? This is, the… the worst you can come up with?”

Looking back down at the slow-moving tentacles Novus forced himself to calm at the sight. They moved against him at a languid pace, slithering, slicking, and touching against him.

Gulping and exhaling a steady breath Novus nodded,

“If this is it, I’m sure I can resist it. Pah, f-fucking sex-torture? She expects this to break me? Good thing I’ve got my inhibitor…”

Swallowing Novus nodded, self-assured, as he watched with disgust as his body was touched and ‘tortured’ by the three tentacles.

Watching and listening and feeling them though, began to have an effect, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, the tentacle coiled around his penis was actually doing something.

It felt… good?

As disgusting and as revolting as his situation was, the thickened, oil-slick, veined tentacle around his cock felt good. A shameful pleasure slowly began radiating from his glans, down the shaft, and into his body the more the tentacle moved up and down. Slowly and carefully jerking Novus off.

The tentacles at his nipples, pecking and flicking, rubbing and squeezing against his chest also were beginning to affect him. Albeit mildly, the stimulation was still burrowing inside of him. Fluttering his eyes and fighting the urge to let slip a moan, Novus shook his head and tried to force his confidence instead.

“F-fuck… ha, maybe if this was a bit faster, I could blow a load and have a smoke!”

He blinked and the tentacles continued moving, noisily rubbing their slick bodies against him, unaware or apathetic to his voice. Grumbling and wanting to burn the whole place down Novus resisted the urge to spit again as he thought aloud,

“At this rate I’ll never cum, fucking wasting my time is the-“

His eyes widened, then he swallowed uneasily.

Yelling as loudly as he could, he cried, “Kerrigan!”

Unrelated to his yelling, the tentacles each moved away from his skin at their own pace, one after the other. The tips of each bubbled and mutated before his eyes, until each tip split open with what could only be described as an orifice.

Drooling and sporting plump, bump-covered petal-like lips resembling vaginas, the tentacles each moved back towards Novus. He shook panickily as the first noisily moved towards his erect penis, latching on and slowly enveloping his member.

“Gah! Ack, ah, oh… oh fuck, g-get the, the fu-fuck oh-off…”

The sensation was tight, warm, and soaking wet around his cock, and as he was distracted the other two tentacles moved back towards his chest and each adhered to his nipples, smocking and making kiss-like noises as they latched on and began slow, pulsing, sucks.

“This… t-this shouldn’t feel like th-this…”

Letting out a moan and shivering Novus blinked his eyes heavily as the tentacle on his cock moved backwards, painfully slow. But it never let the glans or head of his penis out from its ‘mouth’. It only moved backwards to then move forwards, each time sucking and pulling Novus in all the way to the hilt.

“My… i-inhibitor… it’s…”

Groaning reluctantly, Novus opened his mouth and let out a shuddering panted breath.

“Wh-what did you do to it?!”

Mumbling and fighting the urge to moan again Novus became all but certain Kerrigan had disabled his neural inhibitor, it was the only way to explain how raw and powerful his emotions and physical sensations were.

Without the dulling sensation of the inhibitor, he was completely vulnerable, worse than naked. And Novus realised Kerrigan’s plan: the rate of the tentacles was his torture…

There wasn’t any way he was going to cum like this, and even when he felt a sensation of pleasure, a really sharp shock of sexual release, the tentacles would slow to an almost stop for several seconds before the feeling subsided and they continued.

The tentacle on his member suckled, noisily moving and tightly pulsing as it firmly and slowly pumped up and down. The two at his chest stimulated and warmed against his erect nipples, circling and wetting his areolae as they slowly moved and savoured the taste of his skin.

And a new sensation arrived, with a wet splorch a fourth tentacle spawned, it moved towards and began touching Novus before he could look down low enough to see it. But he certainly felt it…

Between his legs and rubbing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs the tentacle moved upwards, slowly and carefully, until it reached his balls. Covered in the same oily secretions as the other tentacles it pressed its wet and warm body against his sensitive sack, coiling and slowly tightening around Novus’ vulnerable, taut, testicles.

With a grunt and a moan, the Ghost shook his head as the tentacle slowly and purposefully tightened its grip around his balls.

“Ah! Oh, ugh uh, oh… oh n-no…”

With each suck of the tentacle on his penis, the new one around his sack would relax and tighten, caressing and massaging the sensitive testes inside. Heightening and adding to his forced state of arousal all the more, but at the same time, carefully and slowly ensuring Novus wouldn’t prematurely ejaculate and climax.

Shivering and sputtering Novus moaned lowly as the tentacles continued their wet, slipping, and evil work against his nerves.

…

Time passed slowly inside the chambre. And when he was tired Novus drifted in and out of consciousness. He had no idea how long he’d been tortured, but all he knew was that it was beginning to work.

Little did he know, but Kerrigan’s toying with him had gone on for almost two days.

His nerves felt almost fried, constantly being held just at the edge of pleasure, but never quite getting close enough, or fast enough to enjoy it and have some kind of ending.

In his desperate mind Novus tried to distract himself by thinking of escape, of some way how he could get out, and then kill Kerrigan…

Thinking about killing her was the only way he’d sometimes be able to reclaim his mind.

And all the while he cursed her, his emotions, uneven and wild, would surge with hatred when he thought of her. But at the same time, he knew that her command was the only reason he was still alive.

Groaning petulantly and shaking against his warm, wet, flesh-prison Novus yelled weakly,

“Kerrigan! Fucking, end it! G-get i-in here and stop this, this fucking… Y-you bitch!”

Panting and mumbling Novus’ words faltered and he moaned as he looked down, almost pleadingly at the tentacle wrapped around his cock.

“If… If I could just… just a little cum, I just need to get some out and, and escape… I just, I can’t think!” moaning futilely Novus shivered.

After a few seconds of noisy sucking, the door to the chambre finally opened and Novus looked towards it, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated. His bottom lip quivered unintentionally and he panted with expectation as Kerrigan stepped inside. Her heels clicked as she walked in and she smirked as she looked towards her ‘toy’.

Her voice came out tauntingly, and playfully,

“It reeks in here. Like cum and desperation…”

Kerrigan chuckled and Novus swallowed nervously. She folded her arms under her breasts and smiled coyly,

“I don’t need to read your mind to know what you want Novus.”

The Ghost cringed to hear her say his nickname, but the thought of her saying his full name again offended him just as much. Then she stepped closer, a wry smile across her lips and a dominating presence to her horrifying, beautiful appearance.

Swallowing Novus stifled a moan as she stood in front of him. Her lips parted and her voice came out smooth, like velvet,

“But you’ll have to say it. Only if you say it, and you submit to me, will I even dare to entertain the idea of giving you release.”

Novus’ lips parted and he let out a shudder in fear, ‘She wouldn’t actually?!’ he thought almost drunkenly. ‘No! Shut up! I’m not entirely gone, this fucking bitch… I… Okay, I’ll play her game, cum, climax whatever, and then I’ll sober up! Then I can, yeah, then I can continue with my mission!’

Confident in his hazy thoughts, Novus nodded.

‘It’s the only way. I can’t fucking-’

The tentacle on his cock suckled a little harder, as if goading him to respond to Kerrigan. It caused Novus to moan sharply and interrupted his thoughts, ‘I can’t fucking think!’

Shaking his head from side to side he looked into Kerrigan’s golden eyes, and her smug, confident expression. Shakily Novus mumbled and resisted the urge to moan again as his voice lilted,

“I…”

Kerrigan raised her hand, before nodding happily,

“Say ‘I submit to you.’ that’s all, Novus. It’s very simple. You do that, and merely give your body and pleasure to me and you’ll finally be able to cum.”

Novus swallowed as the tentacles on his body tightened, increasing the pressure against him, forcing his compliance.

“I… S-submit t-to you.”

Kerrigan smiled widely before snapping her fingers.

“There, was that so hard?”

The tentacles moved off of Novus’ body and he let slip a sharp moan when the pressure against his nipples and cock was finally removed, the last tentacle reluctantly let his testicles slip out of its grip with a slurp.

The tentacles around his arms and legs moved out of the wall behind him, lengthening while also lifting and moving him.

Novus let out a panicked series of noises as he moved and the rest of his melted, ruined suit fell away from his body. Now, he was totally naked and the tentacles around his arms and legs moved him towards Kerrigan. Slowly and carefully spreading him out into an X and presenting him to her almost like a meal.

Watching on, Kerrigan’s eyes danced as they searched and examined his exposed skin. Novus’ glistening muscles, and sweat covered body was held out, entirely on display for her.

Shuddering and moaning loudly Novus blinked rapidly while his chest moved up and down and he tried to steady himself. Concerned and apprehensive of the fact that he was being held aloft by the four strong tentacles around his ankles and wrists he looked at Kerrigan uncertainly.

Novus swallowed audibly as his lips parted and his voice lowered,

“W-what are you doing?”

Kerrigan smirked and ignored his question. Instead, she walked around him, moving towards his head. The awkward position meant that Novus had to crane his neck to try and see her.

“What are you going to do?! I… I’ll…”

As Novus spoke and struggled, the purple thickened carapace covering Kerrigan’s skin withdrew from her hips and her groin, exposing her hairless mound and the petals of her glistening labia. The pink folds looked utterly enticing and the sides of her pussy began engorging with her own arousal as soon as they were exposed to the air.

Novus’ eyes widened and he let out a gasp in surprise as Kerrigan moved over top of him, parting her legs and issuing a coo as she quickly planted herself onto his face.

Sitting her pussy onto Novus’ mouth she let out a sigh,

“There we go, open that mouth of yours and put your tongue to better use…”

Novus’ face was covered by Kerrigan’s warm flesh and he writhed underneath her, but the wet, soft lips of her vagina rubbed against his face and filled him with her scent.

‘I… I have to just…’ he thought weakly, ‘I have to… uh…uhh…’

Fluttering his eyes and losing control of his mouth, Novus kissed upwards in between Kerrigan’s already parting lips. The aroma was almost intoxicating, it smelt delicious, and as he licked involuntarily, he began issuing muffled moans at the taste.

With a deep breath Kerrigan arched her back and pressed down more, forcing Novus’ mouth and his nose against her wet opening. Then with a groan she began bucking her hips slowly back and forth.

As she did Novus licked and kissed, his mouth drunkenly eating at her pussy. His moans and shivers under her made the Queen of Blades smile and nod in approval,

“There we go! Oh, that’s so much better, what good dog!”

She chuckled and began grinding herself harder against his face. But Novus’ lack of air was becoming an issue and he choked under her. His licking and kissing became more desperate and he shook against his restraints while under her.

His sweat and gel covered chest glistened and struggled and Kerrigan watched on happily.

Now his licking and his nibbles between her dripping pussy lips was becoming more and more uncoordinated and he tried focusing on her clit.

At first as he licked the little bud of nerves and Kerrigan cooed and nodded, “There we go! Yes, that’s right!”

But then Novus’ stamina began to falter and his licking technique turned pathetic. His tongue moved hastily between her folds, he circled and flicked her clit without the right speed or force, his licking was slowing and irregular in pace.

Furrowing her brow Kerrigan growled and raised upwards and off of him.

As soon as his face was free from between her labia and her legs, Novus panted and gasped for air. His lips, nose, and chin glistened with her secretions, and drool easily flowed out the sides of his mouth as he moaned and fought for air.

“I… I c-can’t d-do that… K-Kerrigan… I… I need to br-breathe…”

His voice faltered as he mumbled and moaned, coughing and swallowing her taste, as his chest and breathing levelled out he moaned quietly,

“just, need, need to breathe…”

Kerrigan chuckled, “You need air? We’ll see about that.”

Blinking and trying to get his bearings as he looked up at Kerrigan upside-down. The Queen of Blades shuddered and Novus tried to watch on as she shivered and she grunted. Something wet, gooey, and noisy was happening to her.

She began panting and taking deep breaths as some kind of change was occurring. With a grunt and a pelvic thrust Kerrigan let out a loud moan and a sigh of relief.

“There we go… Now, let’s see about that mouth of yours.”

Novus’ eyes widened as Kerrigan came back towards him. His voice came out weakly as he exclaimed in surprise,

“W-what the fuck?!”

Kerrigan had grown a cock. From the top of her vagina, where her clit used to be, now extended a long, thick, and veiny penis. It mutated and grew out of her with rapid speed, and when it rose to its full height it stood rigidly erect and imposing.

Swallowing in fear, Novus tried to comprehend how large it looked from the position he was in. It was almost ten inches long, and it was _thick_. Nearly double the size of his own penis in every way. Novus at first merely looked at it with trepidation and bewilderment.

The glans was glistening and Kerrigan jerked it a little to loosen and reveal the tip from out under her sheath, then she wiggled it from side to side while she smiled predatorily. The glint in her eyes and the dominating expression on her face snapped Novus out of his surprise and he began blinking and shaking against his restraints.

Novus opened his mouth to yell but Kerrigan moved forwards and pushed her thickened phallus against the human’s face.

“Oh shush, shush. This is one of my favourite toys. And I can’t wait to make you moan with it!”

Kerrigan laughed as she rubbed her musky, and pre-cum drooling cock over Novus’ face. The scent, heady and intoxicating, made him mumble in protest,

“N-no way! I… I’ll ne-never-“

Aiming the wet tip of her cock towards Novus’ lips Kerrigan shushed and grit her teeth as she began pushing inside.

“Shut up, ooh, ooo, there we go…”

Novus instantly began gagging as the thick, pulsing cockhead entered into his mouth and slid back and forth, rubbing up against his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Kerrigan arched her head back and adjusted her stance as she slid herself in and out of Novus’ lips, “Oh, this is so much better.”

Novus’ eyes fluttered and his mouth clenched down as he gagged. Kerrigan moaned in response, and Novus tried to bite her in an effort to free himself, but the thickness of her cock was so much he could barely move his jaw.

Moaning Kerrigan began speeding up and she moved her hands to hold onto Novus’ shoulders.

Thrusting forwards, she tried to force more inside while Novus shook and coughed around her, moaning and shivering as his own cock twitched. When she met with too much resistance Kerrigan pulled back and rubbed herself down. Pushing her still wet pussy onto Novus’ nose and drowning his senses in her smell, taste, and sex.

Novus’ body shook under her and he could barely breathe around her girthy futa-cock, but more than that was how totally dominating it was… How utterly humiliating his situation had become; his mouth and body moved on its own, and he realised until she let the tentacles go from his limbs he was completely at her mercy, and he was just a toy for her own pleasure.

“There we go… Ooh, that’s so much better, what a good little bitch, so good… mhmm, that cute little mouth of yours is so tight.”

Even though he should have hated it, the taste, the smells, the feeling, and her words… Novus couldn’t help but shiver with pleasure, his own cock throbbed with want, and his balls ached to be emptied.

His tongue waggled and slid against the rigid and veiny cock inside his mouth and with each thrust Kerrigan was able to force herself inside him deeper.

His gags and his moaning struggles were nothing but fuel to her own sadistic pleasure and Kerrigan began moving her hands over his body, feeling his nipples, rubbing at his sides and scratching his skin as her hips moved backwards and forwards.

Thrusting deeply into him Kerrigan finally was able to get past his gagging and the tight resistance in his mouth to what she wanted to see. Cooing in pleasure she looked down and brought her hands to either side of Novus’ throat as she watched her cock bulge and push down into his tightness.

“Oh! Fuck, yes… that’s it… r-right there, good boy! Fuck you’re such a good little cock-sleeve…”

Fluttering his eyes and gagging really hard, tears began forming as Novus moaned and coughed, barely able to breathe as Kerrigan began speeding up.

“Yes… there we go, yes, yes!” Arching her back and grunting Kerrigan nodded as she shook and got closer to her own release.

“That’s it, just, just a little bit m-more, your mouth is so good, a-and ugh! Ugh, ooh, ah, y-yes! Uhhh…”

Kerrigan tightened and shook and Novus moaned and shivered, gagging and struggling as the thick cock inside his mouth pulsed and began firmly rigid. He felt the glans and the sides of her cock push against him, stretching, as she finally climaxed and began shooting her load inside.

Throwing her head back and growling as she moaned and groaned, Kerrigan chuckled and her breath became erratic as she rode out her orgasm on, and inside, Novus.

Despite it all, Novus couldn’t help but feel something evilly pleasurable about it all… Her taste, her smell, the tightness and the way she was using his body. His thoughts became a soupy mess as he felt pulse after pulse of Kerrigan’s warm spunk shoot inside of him.

Involuntarily and with no other option he was forced to swallow. Unable to breathe Novus shook as his poor throat tried to accommodate her load. Satisfied, Kerrigan pulled back slowly, easing her futa-cock out of Novus’ exhausted body.

As soon as it slid free of his lips, overflow and residual cum and spit leaked out of his mouth as he began coughing and struggling for air. Moaning and panting, Novus whimpered and shuddered as he tried spitting the fluid from his lips.

“Yo-you… you’re I, uh, ugh…” Coughing and sputtering in shame Novus’ voice piqued up weakly, “Th-that’s it, r-right?”

Kerrigan laughed and shook her head, “Oh no, I was just getting started!”

With a flick of her hands the tentacles holding him up turned him around and lowered him to the floor before releasing his wrists and ankles. Shaking Novus was now in a doggy position as Kerrigan leapt onto him.

“W-wait, what? N-no!”

Her left hand wrapped into Novus’ hair, taking hold of his ponytail and easily controlling his movement while she slapped his ass with her right. He moaned and shivered while weakly protesting,

“W-wait!”

Kerrigan chuckled, “You already submitted! Now just enjoy it like the good little bitch you are.”

Novus’ heartbeat was thumping rapidly as Kerrigan pushed her thighs against his and began pressing her erect member between his cheeks.

Slapping his ass again she cooed and then took hold of her thick cock to begin rubbing the spit and cum covered member up against Novus’ virgin hole. He let out a shameful moan and shivered as Kerrigan began prodding his ring with her dripping glans.

Novus blinked and tried to resist against Kerrigan’s grip, but he’d been made so exhausted, and she was so much stronger than him, it was utterly futile…

Before he could react, Kerrigan cooed, “Shush now, shush and, here… we, uragh!”

With a thrust Kerrigan forced herself inside of Novus and he immediately let out a loud high-pitched scream. Shivering and drooling Novus began groaning in pain as he felt Kerrigan slowly move.

Pushing forwards and moaning Kerrigan began entering and stretching him out, forcing his body to become accustomed to her girth.

“There… oh, oh Novus, you’ll make such a good slut for me.”

It took just a few thrusts in and out, but the secretions from Kerrigan’s cock acted as good as oily lube, and now she was easily slipping in and out of Novus.

The whole time he stifled his moans and tried to fight the sensation of penetration, and of how deep she was starting to get inside of him. But with her right-hand slapping and holding his waist, and her left pulling on his hair, she began to speed up.

Her wet thighs began slapping against his, and Novus felt his whole body shiver every time Kerrigan hilted inside of him. Grunting and mumbling to herself Kerrigan eventually chuckled and nodded as she pulled on his hair and forced Novus to arch his back.

Leaning closer as she thrust harder and deeper, she whispered,

“Now moan. Be the good little bitch you are for me, and _moan._ ”

Novus’ eyes fluttered to hear her voice so close to her ears. And he tried to swallow, but he merely let out a quiet mumble. Kerrigan shook her head,

“What was that? That was pathetic!”

Thrusting harder and pulling on his hair more elicited a sharp noise from Novus as he tried to hang on. Letting out a deep, sexual growl Kerrigan ordered,

“Moan!”

Adjusting her angle and continuing to thrust in ravenously, Novus felt a completely new sensation. Kerrigan’s cock hammered into his prostate and immediately gave him an unignorable burst of pleasure. His eyes fluttered and he opened his mouth as his voice rose,

“Oh! Fuck! Ah, n-na-nahh! Fuhhhh Fuckk! Ah, ahhh!”

Novus’ eyes rolled back into his head as Kerrigan continued to thrust and rub herself against his virgin prostate. With each thrust Novus’ muscles and body struggled, tightening and constricting around Kerrigan as his nerves became overwhelmed.

“N-Nynnoh, o-oh fuck! M-my a-ass I, it f-feels… uhhhgh…”

Kerrigan blinked as Novus’ ring tightened around her and made thrusting a little more difficult, but the pleasure his body gave her was all worth it. Opening her mouth to pant she nodded and growled,

“Tell me how good it feels slut! You’re my bitch now and I’m going to make you scream! You’re going to beg me to cum, so tell me how good it feels!”

Novus’ face was bright red and his cheeks ached in shame, his whole body should have been embarrassed, but with every word she spoke, and every thrust into him, a huge involuntary pressure grew inside of him. He wanted to cum, and he didn’t care how…

Drool leaked out of his mouth and he nodded as much as he could in Kerrigan’s grip. Now he moaned freely, despite his desire to resist her, he couldn’t ignore how she was making his body feel. Everything was betraying him and the pressure she was making inside of him was almost too much,

“Fuck! Ke-Kerrig-gan I, I can’t ta-take any m-more! I, ugh, uhhh! N-naaahh!”

Kerrigan smirked and moaned in response as Novus began shivering harder as she thrust, then his voice returned pleadingly, in disbelief,

“Ke-Kerrigan, I… I’m, I ca-can’t stop!? I, I’m, I’m c-cumm-cumming!?”

Blinking and fluttering his eyes as they rolled back into his head Novus let out a scream of pleasure, moaning and groaning with mind numbing orgasm as Kerrigan thrust and pulled his hair one last time.

“Oh yes! Oh, that’s it! R-Right there… oh you’re such a good little bitch…”

Kerrigan felt him tighten around her, and his insides practically milked her as he vibrated and shook with climax. His cock surged underneath him and sprayed his seed up on his abdomen, and then all over the floor underneath them.

Strand after strand shot out as Novus continued to moan and gasp, his lips glistening with spit as he shamefully mewled.

Listening and feeling him struggle finally pushed Kerrigan over the edge, and as much as she wanted to _really_ use her strength on him, Novus was one toy she didn’t want to break. Letting go of his hair and letting him slump forwards Kerrigan felt her body surge and release deeply inside of his ass.

Her cock tightened and pulsed, painting the inside of his guts in her thick crème. And with every shot Kerrigan let out a breath as her body shook with pleasure. Panting and watching him groan and quiver under her Kerrigan smiled and swallowed before licking her lips, nodding,

“That’s more like it… Such a good little slut.” She chuckled, “You took it all.”

Novus’ hair was a mess and he laid on the floor shivering for a few moments before trying to turn around and look at Kerrigan. His face was red and glistened with sweat and spit, and his chest was now covered in his own cum.

Moaning and trying to recover his breath all he could do was weakly look up at her. Then she slapped his ass again before pulling out. The sound was a loud ‘shlorp’ and Kerrigan’s cum came leaking out as Novus shrieked and groaned in surprise.

Blinking and shivering Novus watched Kerrigan as her cock began shrinking. She flicked off the last of her cum and sighed with arousal as her phallus noisily slipped down and back into her. Returning to the size and shape of her covered clit.

Tilting her head to the side as her purple chitin covered her pussy back over, Kerrigan smiled mockingly at Novus while she walked towards the exit.

“Thank you for that Novus.” She sighed satisfactorily, “I have to say, you were far better at taking cock than I thought you would have been.”

Turning back towards him she smirked and laughed, “As a reward I think you’ve more than earned your own _pleasure_.”

She chuckled as she exited the room and before Novus could say anything the tentacles which had been torturing him earlier returned. He weakly looked around and was about to yell in resistance but the tentacles abandoned their initial lack of speed.

Moving and snaking through the air they descended onto him. One moved towards his throbbing, cum covered cock and instantly began sucking at it.

“Gah! Ah, n-oh, ohhh… N-noo!”

Drooling and unable to resist any longer Novus weakly nodded and began moaning shamefully, as loud as his body could as the tentacle around his penis began rubbing and felating it. Up and down, it milked and was intently driving at making him cum as fast and as much as possible.

The two tentacles at his nipples returned as well, and the third one began rubbing and squeezing around his taut sack, rolling and pleasuring his overly sensitive balls as Novus’ whole body shivered and tensed with pleasure.

“I… I uh, oh, ugh…noh, oh!”

Novus’ muscles twitched, and with the taste and smell of Kerrigan’s quim and cum lingering on his face he couldn’t help but think about how hot it was how she’d used him, how disgusting and shameful it all was.

“n-no…” he mumbled, “I… n-no…”

He tried to protest at his own thoughts, but each indignity and the whole domination of his body by the Queen of Blades had made his mind melt. Now, in the throes of overwhelming orgasm, Novus began squirting again as the tentacle at his cock forced him to climax again, and milked him.

“Ag-again?! I, c-cumming I’m c-cumming…”

His eyes fluttered and rolled around as he shook and moaned louder and louder. Just as Novus’ chest and body filled with the endorphins and the release, he so desperately craved, he struggled against the sensitivity.

But the first orgasm wasn’t the last.

As soon as he felt the surging ejaculate exit his cock, he thought he’d be able to enjoy the waves of his orgasm, but the tentacles continued. They rubbed, squeezed, kissed, and sucked as Novus began screaming and moaning mindlessly in pleasure.

The sensitivity was too much and his virgin body couldn’t handle it as he was forced to climax again and again.

After being used till exhaustion Novus finally passed out.

…

Not knowing how much time had passed Novus eventually awoke to find himself unbound in the fleshy-hive like chambre. He grumbled and stretched out, cringing and shivering at how his body felt since the last time Kerrigan had visited.

“How long have I been out?” he wondered.

Rubbing his neck and looking around the room Novus was about to stand when his hostess returned.

When she first entered, she seemed agitated, her stance aggressive, but as soon as she saw her ‘toy’, she visibly relaxed. Then with a smirk she stepped closer and extended her hand towards his cheek.

“There you are…” she cooed.

Tracing her fingernails along his sensitive skin elicited a mumble as Novus remained still. With a sigh Kerrigan withdrew her hand and merely watched him for several moments until she cleared her throat.

Novus blinked and swallowed, averting his eyes uneasily, not sure as to how to address her.

“K-Kerrigan… I…”

Shaking her head from side to side The Queen of Blades moved closer shushing,

“Quiet now. Just be quiet.”

Then she motioned for Novus to move from where he was. Slowly the nude male complied. Suppressing a shiver Novus raised his brow expectantly, his voice lowering to a whisper,

“What do you want me to do?”

Kerrigan stepped forwards and ran her long talons along his supple neck, tracing downwards and over his chest, stopping to occasionally pinch at his skin.

“Very simply, I want you to lie down.”

Novus furrowed his eyebrows, “W-what? Really?”

Kerrigan narrowed her eyes and placed her left hand at the middle of his chest, patting his skin,

“Yes. And then I want you to be quiet. Understood?”

The male swallowed and looked down. Her tone betrayed an impatience and anxiousness that would not forgive him another lapse. Novus nodded and moved away from the wall. Reluctantly he began lying down onto the floor of the hive-like chambre.

Kerrigan smirked as she watched him.

“Such a well-trained boy.”

Novus paused and looked over at her, narrowing his eyes in a quick shot of indignity. Then she laughed and cooed,

“Aww, did I offend? You’re a Ghost are you not? Your purpose is to take orders, regardless of who’s in command, right?”

Novus held his tongue and laid back stiffly, looking upwards in silence. Kerrigan watched his chest rise and fall, each breath casual and steady. His skin, and the pulsing life within him was as enticing to her as it was close.

She exhaled and her tongue moved around her teeth as she imagined biting and riding him; making him moan and writhe under and within her.

Moving towards him made Novus finally look over at her, and in the light of the room his blue eyes glittered and his skin glistened with a light dappling of sweat.

In one motion Kerrigan walked overtop of Novus and lowered herself to her knees. Resting across his thighs.

His eyes widened and he moved up with a start, his voice coming out in a noise of surprise. But Kerrigan shushed him again and pushed against his chest.

“Stay there, just like that.”

Kerrigan sighed and tilted her head to the side as her gaze moved up and down his pale, pink, body. Blinking uncomfortably and turning his head to the side, Novus’ features began to flush under the scrutiny of his captor.

Almost growling Kerrigan ordered him curtly, “ _Look at me.”_

Novus swallowed and slowly turned back. To soothe her initial abruptness Kerrigan sighed at herself and pursed her lips. Then, extending her right hand to his jaw she touched her thumb to his lips and cooed in a softer voice,

“Look at me.”

Her tone lilted femininely and surprised Novus. Rubbing his jaw and cheek she pressed her thumb against his lips enough to make him reluctantly part them.

The action made his breath come out heavily in a stifled moan.

Her left hand moved along his chest, touching his pectoral before descending along his abdomen. Wherever her fingers touched him a strange warmth emanated from the contact and made Novus’ skin erupt with tingles.

Smirking Kerrigan looked down as if watching the thumping of Novus’ heartbeat,

“I’m quite enjoying you. Far more than I thought I would…”

Novus let out a sharp breath and swallowed as Kerrigan moved her thumb from his mouth,

“What happened down there?”

Kerrigan’s glowing eyes shot up and she seemed about ready to growl again, but she exhaled,

“I’d rather not discuss it.”

Novus scoffed, “Who else do you have to talk with? Your swarm?”

Kerrigan chuckled.

“Alright then. All I wish to say on the matter is that it was stressful. And I am… _frustrated_.”

She tilted her head back as her hands continued to touch Novus.

“Is that sufficient for your curiosity?”

Novus waited a moment before he nodded and let out another shallow breath, resisting the strange goosebumps and shivers her massaging was beginning to have on him.

“I, I suppose…”

Kerrigan smirked widely and paused, watching him for a moment.

“Fuck me.”

Novus furrowed his brow.

“W-what?”

Reaching her right hand downwards and rubbing Novus’ thigh before wrapping her fingers around his flaccid cock made him inhale quickly and mumble an odd whimper.

“I want you, to come, _and cum_ , inside me.”

Leaning forwards and putting more of her weight onto him, Kerrigan licked Novus’ face and whispered in his ear at the same time as psionically speaking inside his mind.

“I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Shivering and moaning hard in response Novus merely laid there. His mind awash with her powerful psionic energies,

“H-how can you do, do that?”

Kerrigan licked him again and leant back, her lips formed in a smile as her voice whispered inside him.

‘Do what?’

He exhaled and his mind quivered.

“Ho-how are you that strong?!”

Kerrigan sighed and began moving her hand along his penis more intently.

‘You weren’t willing before. You fought, inch by inch…’ she giggled, ‘But imagine how… _overwhelming_ it could be if you gave in? No inhibitions, no reluctance, no resistance, just pure bliss.’

Novus blinked and looked away, but the warmth of Kerrigan’s body against his began to increase.

Despite her form, as terrible as it was, her skin felt smooth against his. She smelt fragrant and feminine. Her weight against him was oddly comforting. Even her thighs on his and the curve of her waist seemed to bring him in.

Looking back at her Novus parted his lips and wordlessly let out a breath.

His brain raced with thoughts, and his training was making him do everything to fight and resist her entrance to his mind.

But then he swallowed and shuddered,

_‘Okay…’_

Kerrigan’s features lightened and she smiled in excitement.

With greater enthusiasm she began pumping her hand up and down rubbing and teasing Novus’ leaking glans as he gave in. His features blushed harder and his mind became uneven as some thoughts yelled at him while others applauded and relished what was to come.

Reinforcing what her tortures had already implanted in his mind, Kerrigan nodded and her voice cooed,

“That’s it. Such a good boy…Such a good _pet_.”

It seemed as if she’d retreated from his mind, but there lingered inside something new, an eagerness and expectance in Novus. He felt slowed in perception and in feeling but his heart swelled with the overwhelming desire to comply.

‘I want… w-why do I want this? I,’

His eyes widened as he looked up her chest and lithe body. The purple carapace which covered her began to melt away, retreating from her like shedding active camouflage.

Pink, Human skin laid underneath, and now exposed to the air Novus’ breath caught in his throat as he watched her supple nipples harden with excitement, and the curve of her breasts jiggle with her own breaths and motions.

‘I want her…f-fuck… I want to fuck…’

Blinking and looking down Novus let out a moan when he saw the curve of her Adonis belt and locked eyes with the smooth, hairless mound of her uncovered womanhood once again.

With a careful and purposeful movement Kerrigan repositioned herself and rubbed the head of Novus’ penis in between the lips of her labia.

The contact made her coo happily with a sigh and made Novus grunt and shudder.

It felt far better than expected and something made Novus want to resist; a strange disapproval reared inside him and fought against the pleasure, but as Kerrigan moved him again it quieted. He couldn’t help but think,

‘Sh-she’s right… w-what if I didn’t really r-resist?’

His eyes fluttered and Kerrigan fought the urge to smirk at her victory. She was already wet, and her eager, wanting, body was secreting clear lubricant as she moaned and rubbed him harder against herself. Up and down, pressing between her flared and throbbing folds she brought the head of Novus’ cock against her clit and all the way to the bottom of her entrance, only to start again.

With each rub Novus shivered and moaned. His voice grew more lurid and his moans came out freer, despite a strain of reluctance on his face.

Closing her eyes and sighing Kerrigan’s voice came out assuring,

“Just give in. Be a good little pet, and just enjoy yourself.”

Novus grunted and moaned as she pressed the tip of his cock in between her folds and slowly began lowering onto it. His voice and breath caught in his throat,

“Gah! Ah! A-ah huh, uhh, uhhh….”

And Kerrigan shushed,

“Oh, ooh, it’s okay, oh that feels good. Doesn’t that feel good? Mhmm, good boy… Such a good dog.”

Then once he was inside, she let go of the base of his cock and took hold of his waist, planting both her hands firmly on his hips. With a slow motion she rocked forwards, easing him more inside and swallowing his length to the hilt.

“Guh, uhh, uh huh! Oh, s-so, go-good…”

Fluttering his eyes and moaning loudly Novus nodded slowly and Kerrigan smirked with a moan of her own as she repeated, asking him,

“There we go, such a good dog. Hmm Novus? Are you a good boy?”

She took a breath as she began rocking herself backwards and forwards slowly. Her tight embrace was warm and wet and Novus was surprised at how quickly she’d gotten her way…

Without thinking he’d become enveloped by her and was laying in her embrace. He nodded and his mouth opened while he began moaning harder.

Kerrigan tensed and he could feel her muscles hold him in place while she adjusted how she was sitting. The pleasant sensation was too much for his still overly sensitive body and he shook in her grip,

“Ah! Agh! O-oh, oh fu-fuck?!”

The feeling was as unexpected as it was strong and Novus couldn’t help but shudder in pleasure shamefully. Kerrigan laughed and began speeding up, lowering herself and coming back up began to grow louder and the noises more wet as their fluids mixed and her arousal continued to climb.

“That’s it, keep making those sounds.”

Novus tried looking away, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Moving her left hand from his hip Kerrigan shook her head and chuckled before moaning,

“Ah, ah, ah! N-not a chance… look up here. I’m going to watch you. Now, touch me… a-and look at me Novus.”

Blinking and letting Kerrigan move his head with her hand Novus moaned again, a little quieter as she began slapping down against him. Her whole body glistened with sweat and her breasts and the line of her neck and collar made him shake.

“O-okay… I… Uh, oh, oh fu-fuck.”

His voice lowered and he mumbled as he groaned. Kerrigan’s eyes fluttered and she bit her lip as she growled in primal satisfaction.

“Yes… Yes. That’s it…”

Nodding and bringing herself down harder she moaned,

“Touch me. Be a good pet, and, t-touch me!”

Novus looked up her body, her arching abdomen, her heavy breasts, and slowly he brought his hands towards her. Hesitantly he waited a moment before finally giving in, moaning and fully touching his palms to her skin Novus let out a breath in disbelief.

She was so soft…

Feeling up her sides elicited a shiver and a high-pitched happy moan from Kerrigan as she nodded on. Now Novus moaned and grunted freely, his reservation melted away as he watched his lover twist and bring herself up and down in his grasp.

Tightly shutting her eyes and catching her breath, Kerrigan flexed as she brought herself down again, wetly slapping her vagina against the base of Novus’ cock.

Her wings extended behind her and she leant her head back while moving her hands up her body to run through her dreadlocks.

Tracing his eyes down her body Novus noticed that his hands were what was helping her stay steady on top of him. The realisation made his eyes widen and he began moaning lower as the pressure and pleasure built inside of him.

“T-touch me, _bitch_ …”

Rubbing his fingers into her flesh and pinching at her skin made Kerrigan inhale sharply and coo in satisfaction.

Opening her eyes and looking down at him Novus noticed an intimidating hunger behind her gaze.

“I want to tear into you right now Novus…” she smirked, nodded, and licked her lips while pushing her body against his hands. “I want to claim every inch of you… Make you squirm and cum, watch as… as e-every l-little detail on your f-face…”

Her eyes fluttered and Novus began rolling his hips in time with her own movements. As she brought herself down, he began thrusting and moving upwards, helping her along as she rode him.

“That’s… o-oh, such, ah! Such a good boy! W-what a…”

She moaned and touched her hands to her own breasts as she let out a shuddering breath. Moving his left hand to keep her steady at the side, Novus reached his right around to cup and hold her ass. Helping direct and move her up and down.

Entertained at his boldness Kerrigan merely chuckled in between her moans. Then she opened her mouth and brought herself down harder. Tightening her grip around Novus made him shudder and weaken under her for a moment. Then, getting used to her vigour Novus furrowed his brow and responded in kind, keeping up with her motions and forcing himself to match her enthusiasm.

Thrusting into her and biting his lip to stifle his moans, Kerrigan nodded in approval as her pleasure built.

“That’s it, keep doing that…”

Novus grunted and moaned as he drew in air sharply.

“Come on now, so, so close… see?” she chuckled, “See how much better it is when y-you, you play along? Hmm?”

Novus nodded as his eyes fluttered.

Nodding Kerrigan opened her mouth and her expression relaxed, her demeanour shifting as her tension disappeared with every thrust and movement. Her body opened and responded to Novus’ thrusts and now her constrictive tightness had softened.

Her vagina wrapped around him and enveloped his cock but with every thrust Novus made she seemed to accustom more to his shape.

Her voice lowered and she leant downwards, pressing her breasts and body against Novus’ chest.

“Slower… Dr-draw it out…”

Kerrigan’s breathing was uneven and she shivered overtop of Novus as she struggled to speak. But amidst her panting Novus complied, his hips and motions slowed as did hers.

Their breathing began to coincide and Kerrigan wordlessly nodded in approval as she laid more of her weight atop Novus.

Noisily he slid in and out of her pussy while boldly kissing against her neck and skin. In response to the touch of his lips and hands Kerrigan moaned wantonly and nodded again,

“Yes… Th-that’s it…” her voice quieted to a whisper and she began slowly moving against Novus. Grinding her sweaty body against his while he thrust up and slid back down.

With a high-pitched girlish moan Kerrigan shivered, “H-harder…”

Novus nodded and kissed the skin of her neck freely as his hips began bucking and moving with more force. She groaned and began kissing his shoulder in response, muffling her moans and mumbling into his skin,

“Harder! D-drive it har-harder!”

Novus moaned and let out a shallow whimper as he began approaching a climax. The warmth inside, the smooth, tightness, her moans, the feeling of her skin against his…

Novus’ brain was drowning in orgasmic bliss as he continued to give in.

“Yes! Oh, that’s it… that’s it, y-you’re doing it, oh, uh, uhh, fuck! Gahh!”

Kerrigan’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the electric surging of an orgasm and she moaned loudly before needing something inside her mouth. Kissing his shoulder, she eventually licked and bit down as Novus’ thrusts gave her the release she was craving.

The pain in Novus’ shoulder made him hiss and groan, but the tightness of Kerrigan’s legs and vagina around him more than made up for it. In fact, the sensation of her teeth and lips, her hot breath, against his skin added to the moment and Novus all but melted in her grip.

Then she gave him an order.

“Cum…”

Her voice and the word entered Novus’ mind and he felt the tendrils of her overwhelming power easily invade him. Fluttering his eyes and tightening his arms around her back, Novus’ mouth opened and he moaned deep and hard as he finally climaxed.

Feeling him orgasm under and inside her, Kerrigan closed her eyes and focused on her own pleasure as a wave of total satisfaction came over her.

She’d won…

Novus was now hers, and as much as he could try to deny it, his body was completely hers to play with.

Letting his breath run away from him Novus panted and moaned as Kerrigan bit him again and she growled while she came. As Novus’ muscles weakened and his pleasure surged throughout his nerves, his hands failed to hold onto her as Kerrigan began bucking her hips and torturously enjoying his mewling protests,

“Ke-Kerrig, I… I ca- it’s too, too mush. Too muh, too much…”

Then she came off his shoulder, drool glistening on her lips to watch his pitiful facial expressions. His eyebrows were moving wildly and his eyelids fluttered as his eyes tried to focus.

“P-please K-Kerri-g-gan, I… I.”

Leaning downwards Kerrigan planted a kiss against his lips and held it there while he continued to buck and shake, weakly tapping and trying to pull himself out of her tight vagina.

Eventually Novus stopped, his strength utterly sapped; all he could do was lay there and struggling to breathe as he looked up at her with wide pupils and heavy lids.

Slowly she pulled herself off of him and he shuddered.

With a smirk she watched him try to stay conscious.

“Kerrigan, I… fucking… I, I never…”

She chuckled before shushing him and nodding,

“Novus, quiet. Rest yourself now.”

Letting out a heavy sigh Novus’ eyes finally closed and he let out a final mumbled moan as he gave in.

…

Blinking himself awake Novus grumbled and moved with difficulty.

He was laying on top of a Terran bunk, the familiar sheeting and feel of the material was oddly comforting. But before his imagination ran along with the new sleeping arrangements, he saw that he was still aboard the Leviathan.

Kerrigan turned from where she was standing at the noise of his stirring. Her voice came out oddly enthused,

“Ah, you’re awake. I thought you might enjoy something other than the floor, so I had some comforts brought on for you.”

Pointing to the end of the bed she indicated a folded uniform as well. Seeing the clothes made Novus exhale gladly. Then he let the sheet slip from his chest before groaning, extending his arms out as he flexed.

“Thank you…”

His voice was quiet, embarrassed at all that had transpired so far.

Kerrigan smirked before taking a seat, “Don’t mention it.”

Then she threw a small shiny package at him. Catching it out of reflex Novus furrowed his brow as he realised it was a standard issue liquid MRE.

He blinked and looked at Kerrigan who nodded in approval. Opening the slit of the small meal pack Novus began squeezing and drinking at the foul, protein-rich space food.

Kerrigan chuckled, “I didn’t look at it, what flavour is it?”

Novus cringed as he swallowed and looked the pack over,

“Beef ravioli…”

The Queen of Blades laughed harder before shaking her head, “One of the worst… Give me chicken and noodles any day.”

Novus smirked; it was hard to keep in mind but Kerrigan was a Ghost once too… He looked down before clearing his throat,

“What’s your favourite dessert pack?”

Kerrigan’s eyes piqued up and she smiled. Novus cringed and laughed at himself,

“I usually traded with the marines, as often as I could really.”

She nodded, “As did I.”

Then with a laugh Kerrigan admitted, “I liked the shortbread.”

Novus furrowed his brow in surprise and let out a noise of disgust,

“What? H-how? They’re never right, always so crumbly and, and gross.”

Kerrigan stood and chuckled, “I mixed it with a little OJ. It was a good little soup then.”

Novus laughed and Kerrigan looked over him with a smirk.

“I forgot how pleasant conversation could be.”

Novus stopped and looked down awkwardly before taking another sip of his meal. Then after a few moments he sighed and looked up, his face was somewhat mysterious before he finally asked,

“Why does Mengsk hate you so much?”

Kerrigan’s lip twitched and she drew in a breath sharply. Her chest visibly rose and her wings clicked and moved behind her. Then her voice lilted sarcastically,

“Why does he hate me? _Me?_ Ha!”

She tightened her fists and took a few breaths before continuing,

“I hate _him._ He _fears_ me.”

Novus swallowed and nodded.

“It’s just… wh-whenever he’s issued a directive or, or he’s spoken of you it seems as if you, well I mean, it seems like there’s more to the story.”

Kerrigan laughed hollowly,

“There is more to the story…” then she paused and furrowed her brow, “Wait, do you not know?”

Novus shook his head, “I guess I don’t.”

Kerrigan chuckled, “I suppose he’d lie to everyone…”

Then she sighed and forced herself to relax.

“Arcturus _betrayed_ me.”

Novus furrowed his brow, “W-what?”

Kerrigan smirked, “This is too entertaining.”

Then she stood and indicated her body, she extended her wings and she posed for Novus,

“He is the reason why I am, what I am.”

Novus blinked and held his hand up, “What? They… at the Academy they told us all you’d defected to the Zerg?”

Kerrigan’s voice rose in irritation and she took a step towards Novus as she growled,

“Defected?!”

Novus’ eyes widened and he instinctually moved backwards. Exhaling and clearing her throat Kerrigan nodded,

“The truth of the matter is that I did _not_ defect. I did not willingly choose this. That bastard Arcturus used me and when it was no longer convenient, he abandoned me. He condemned millions by his flagrant disregard for humanity. His ambitions made me.”

She stepped backwards and turned, flexing her muscles and rolling her shoulders as her voice rose,

“I will see him dead. I will see Korhal burn… And how fitting, I was there at the beginning, and I shall be there at the end.”

She chuckled and looked back at Novus. The younger Ghost sat there for several moments, then quietly he swallowed and nodded,

“Do you miss it?”

His voice was low, even toned, and strangely disarming. Kerrigan blinked,

“Miss what?”

Novus shrugged and looked around at the room.

“Being Human? Being free, away from this, not having to fight.”

Kerrigan instantly saw Raynor, heard his voice coming through Novus… she shook her head and looked away.

“I don’t have the luxury of thinking about that. I have more important things Novus.”

She turned, her expression somewhat unpleasant,

“You’re a fun toy, a welcome distraction. Do not make the mistake of overstepping your bounds, _dog_.”

Novus’ expression at first was surprised, then his features changed and he seemed embarrassed and insulted.

“I… I didn’t mean, I-I’m sorry.”

Kerrigan stepped forwards and extended a hand to his jaw, moving his head she made him look up at her,

“And you? What life did you have before the Academy? Before they began conditioning you, moulding you, and cutting in?”

Novus furrowed his brow, then before he could respond he felt a low pulse of Kerrigan’s psionic energy vibrate through her hand and into him. He clenched his teeth and shivered, before letting out a mumble and a shallow breath.

Flashes, memories, things he suppressed, things _they_ suppressed; the beginning of his training, the time before, pieces all fluttered by him and he shot his hand out to push Kerrigan away.

His voice cracked as he spoke, pleadingly,

“S-stop!”

She withdrew her hand and stepped backwards.

Dropping his MRE and clutching both hands to his head Novus shook from side to side,

“H-how are you t-that strong?! I… I can still feel you inside!”

He moaned quietly and blinked before looking back up at her, his eyes wide and almost innocent.

“What did you just do?!”

Kerrigan looked down,

“I gave you something of a gift…”

Novus furrowed his brow and groaned in pain as a headache throbbed at the front of his skull.

“Gah! W-what the hell kind of gift is a migraine?!”

Kerrigan chuckled, before shaking her head,

“You’ll see… Just. Don’t resist it.”

She stepped forwards and slowly sat on the end of the bed. Her voice rose and came out soothingly.

“It’s the same as before, just relax, breathe, and let me in. Remember how different it was?”

Novus’ cheeks flared red and he tried to look away as she extended her hands to touch and hold his. Reluctantly he replied,

“I, I remember…”

“This is the same.”

Holding both of Novus’ hands in the space between them Kerrigan closed her eyes and Novus felt her energy again.

It wasn’t as strong, and instead, this time it was strangely smooth. It almost tickled as it rubbed and warmed against him.

He heard her voice inside his mind and then as if she’d blown air over his face he sighed and let slip a low moan.

Her voice, her energy, everything about her psionic projection dwarfed anything Novus had ever encountered before in his life. Like the first time Kerrigan had attacked it was overwhelming, but unlike then it was slower this time.

And despite his hatred, despite how he thought he was supposed to be, she’d been able to sway his body, now even his mind was won over by her ‘charm’. All that remained before Kerrigan had totally sunken her control into him was the vestiges of Novus’ Ghost training.

All that conditioning, the beatings, the lectures, and the machines working to overwhelm him.

He was resisting, even as the tendrils of her energies washed over and warmed his body, there was a small portion that was steadfast in fighting back.

‘Give in Novus.’

Her voice was sultry and in desperation he replied,

‘I… I don’t know why… I can’t… I…’

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Letting go of his left hand she raised her right to his face and rubbed along the side of his jaw and cheek.

Then with a flutter of his eyes and an unnatural sensation of pleasure Novus felt Kerrigan ‘flex’ inside his mind.

“Gah! Ack, o-oh!”

He opened his mouth and moaned, “Wh-h-how?”

Kerrigan smiled, “I was a Ghost once too. I know exactly what they’re like.” Then she nodded and moved closer, “Doing this was one of the first tricks I learned.”

Novus furrowed his brow and was about to protest when he felt a second wave and his inner resistance was finally swept aside. His head throbbed pleasantly, and there wasn’t a trace of ache or fatigue in his body or mind.

He moaned and shivered, his skin growing red at her proximity, “Oh, o-oh fuck…”

Moving her face to his Kerrigan slowly pressed her lips to Novus’ and began kissing him as she easily pushed him down onto the bed and began straddling him.

Her lips were soft and full, wet and delicious against his and Novus moaned as she loudly smocked and kissed him harder.

Coming off of him and taking a breath Kerrigan closed her eyes as she lightly began teasing her tongue against Novus’ mouth.

He moaned and his eyes fluttered again as she licked and slowly pushed against his lips, attempting entry.

His lids moved heavily before closing and slowly he opened his mouth.

As soon as his lips parted enough Kerrigan slipped the tip of her tongue inside.

Novus’ moans were louder and mixed with hers as she enjoyed the sweet taste of his saliva.

With more of her tongue inside Kerrigan became bolder and she licked from side to side, mixing their spit as she searched for his tongue.

Then opening his eyes Novus moaned to see her looked back at him.

Blinking and giving in Novus raised his tongue and tentatively brought his to meet hers.

Kerrigan moaned and began wrestling against him for dominance. Loudly smocking and messily kissing she licked and rolled her tongue around Novus’ as he moaned and shivered in her grip.

Nodding in approval and letting his tongue become more submissive Kerrigan quickly laid claim to his mouth again as she rolled and pressed her tongue overtop of Novus’.

His eyebrows arched and his hands slowly touched up her arms towards her shoulders as she slowly lowered her body against his.

Then slowly, Kerrigan brought her head back and broke off their kiss.

Saliva and drool glistened across Novus’ lips, and he held his mouth open as he panted for air breathily.

His face was red and his long hair fell behind him messily as he moved.

“I…”

Kerrigan shook her head,

“No words.”

Then her voice came through inside his head and Novus moaned sharply.

‘Just noises and movements now…’

He nodded while shivering.

‘O-okay…’

Kerrigan smiled widely before nodding in approval,

‘Such a good toy.’

…

Epilogue

As the days continued and the perverse relationship grew between Kerrigan and her captured Ghost Novus, his allowances also increased. Though it was far different than a Dominion vessel Kerrigan allowed Novus to walk the Leviathan, and during her deliberations and planning on the ‘ship’s’ bridge with Abathur Novus constantly made efforts to minimise Human casualties.

The brood was at Kerrigan’s command, and those who were worst in the service of Mengsk were the ones who deserved her rage. The soldiers, were merely that… soldiers. Using his words Novus did his best to try and remind Kerrigan of her Humanity, much to the chagrin and sadistic entertainment of Abathur.

Outside of council Novus entertained Kerrigan in her chambers, having been allowed into her own sanctum Novus quickly began feeling something for the Queen of Blades.

Yet before he could fully understand the emergence of these feelings, Kerrigan received the drastic news.

Jim Raynor was still alive…

Her campaign of retribution and attack towards the Dominion, her particular and careful direction of the swarm was swiftly replaced with something impassioned. Her scouts, her underlings, all effort was directed towards finding him.

Her thoughts even, powerful and commanding as they were bent on finding Raynor.

While Novus understood his place as a Ghost, and he had come to understand his use to Kerrigan and his strange place within her camp. He’d be lying if he didn’t feel some measure of hurt that she was making such a strong effort towards Raynor.

But he swallowed his own feelings as best he could and fulfilled the strange position, he was now in. Yet the more Kerrigan worked alongside the crew of the Hyperion the more emphatic she became in her search.

Standing at attention on the bridge of the Leviathan Novus remained silent alongside Abathur, Alexei, Izsha, and Zagara until Kerrigan arrived. Though he’d interacted with the Zerg commanders and at times argued with some of them, Novus had yet to become comfortable being so close to any of them.

Before his skin began to crawl, a door opened and Kerrigan arrived, allowing Novus a moment to breathe in relief. Everyone bowed their heads in submission as she waved them off and stepped towards the centre of the room.

“Time to contact Valerian and Horner. I have to know where Jim is.”

Abathur nodded deeply, before hailing the Terran ship. When the main screen of the bridge came alive Novus could see the officers of the Hyperion, including Prince Valerian and Commander Horner.

Horner spoke first, “Kerrigan, we found him.”

She swallowed nervously before immediately nodding, “Where?”

Valerian cleared his throat, “My sources report that he was being held on the Moros, a mobile prison ship that jumps every hour…”

Kerrigan interrupted, “They’ve got to re-supply sometime!”

Horner shook his head, “That’s not the problem.”

Kerrigan raised a brow, “Oh?”

“They’ve moved him to somewhere, more secure. Once they found out we knew about the Moros they relocated Jim to Korhal…”

Kerrigan’s lip twitched.

Valerian spoke now, “I have a team preparing to infiltrate and rescue him as we speak.”

Uncharacteristically Kerrigan growled in frustration, “This was not the plan! He’s my responsibility.”

Horner cleared his throat, “Kerrigan, neither you nor any of your people can get anywhere close without triggering Zerg biometrics. I’m sorry.”

Blinking and watching her expression, Novus swallowed and felt his chest thump harder. Then he nodded and spoke up,

“Kerrigan, allow me.”

She stopped and slowly turned to look at the Ghost. All her Zerg advisors looked at him as well but Novus ignored their gazes looking only at Kerrigan.

“I know exactly where he’d be taken. It’s a black site just along the capital mountains, correct?”

Valerian raised a brow in surprise but nodded. Then Novus smirked,

“Kerrigan, please. I swear I’ll bring him back to you… Let me do this.”

She blinked and looked away for a while. Then she turned to the screen, “Novus will be my eyes and my will, Horner. Anything he orders your men better follow, understood?”

Horner and Valerian both looked uneasy but nodded.

“Whatever you say Kerrigan…”

…

The fighting in the facility was severe, and the team Novus worked with was the best that Horner and Valerian had to offer. Outfitted with weapons and in combat again Novus felt a thrill to be on a mission, but the desire to please Kerrigan drove him the most.

Eventually they found Jim’s cell and blew open the door.

With his goggles on and his blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail Novus jumped through the smoke and swept the room searching for his target.

Coughing and waving the smoke away Jim Raynor blinked as Novus approached,

“K-Kerrigan?”

Lifting his goggles off his face and smirking the Ghost smacked Raynor across the shoulder before helping him up,

“Unfortunately for you, no.”

Recognising the operative Jim immediately began grumbling,

“Hang on a second, I know you!”

Unlocking Jim’s restraints Novus rolled his eyes, “We don’t have time for this! Now come on! They’re going to be locking this place down, and I swore to the Queen I’d get you out.”

Turning back to the door and hopping through Jim stopped a moment before following,

“Wait… the Queen?”

His heart sunk, “No, tell me you didn’t just call her that!”

Novus stopped and turned on his heel, lowering his rifle.

“W-we don’t have time for this, come on! You can hash it out with her later!”

Jim swallowed uneasily but followed the Ghost as they blew their way out of the facility and escaped back to the Hyperion’s shuttle.

Once aboard the dropship Raynor grabbed Novus by the vest and all but held the waifish operative up.

“Now tell me, what happened to Kerrigan? Why’d she send you, and, and why are you working for her all of a sudden?”

Novus grumbled and knocked Jim’s hands away, “A lot has changed since you _died_.”

Jim scoffed as Novus moved away from him and sat down.

“Alright then, spill it.”

Novus raised a brow and paused for a second.

“You sure you want to hear it from me?”

Raynor nodded, his features stern and resolute.

…

Kerrigan paced back and forth waiting in the landing bay of the Hyperion while Valerian crossed his arms and stood rigidly. Everyone remained quiet until Horner nodded and looked over the edge of a console,

“They did it! They’re hailing us now.”

Kerrigan’s chest tightened and she watched as the flight crew began readying the landing bay for the shuttles’ arrival.

When the silver ship finally landed and the marines began exiting, they clapped and walked beside Jim as he came back aboard to a hero’s welcome.

Watching from a distance the Queen of Blades stiffened, her body betraying her nervousness and shame as she watched her old love. Then once the smiles and the cheers died down, he saw her and he bowed his head in reluctance,

“Kerrigan.” Stepping closer towards her he shook his head quietly whispering, “No…”

Seeing her form, her wings, and her inhuman armour Jim looked down and drew a heavy breath. Slowly moving her hand towards Raynor’s, Kerrigan quietly replied,

“I did, what I had to do…”

They locked eyes and Jim eventually nodded. Smiling before painfully blinking and looking away Kerrigan continued,

“You were the only one who believed in me. Do you still?”

Jim closed his eyes and stiffened. Then, with her voice filled with emotion, Kerrigan whispered,

“I love you Jim, never forget it.”

Behind them, and behind Valerian and Horner, stood Novus. Blinking and opening his mouth the Ghost stopped himself and merely watched on.

Before walking away from Kerrigan, Jim stopped. He turned towards her and he blinked, his face pained,

“I… I know.”

Then he walked towards the exit as several marines and men cheer and welcomed him back. Valerian walked past giving Kerrigan a nod, and Horner smiled politely,

“I’ll keep you updated as to how he’s doing… He, he’ll just need some time Kerrigan.”

She nodded.

Then Novus slowly approached her,

“You, you love him, huh?”

Kerrigan stiffened and looked at the Ghost with a neutral expression. Then after a very long silence she nodded.

“I do, and I always will.”

Novus exhaled heavily and he averted his eyes as he recomposed himself. Nodding and resolved he eventually looked back at her,

“I heard about you two, and, he… he seemed decent in the ship. I…”

Kerrigan nodded, “I understand if you don’t want to return with me to the Leviathan.”

She stepped forwards and thought about putting her hand on Novus’ arm, but the Ghost shrugged while sniffing and sighing,

“I thought if I did what I did it… Ha, you know, I don’t know what I thought.”

Kerrigan looked down before turning towards one of the airlocks. A fleshy umbilical linked the Hyperion and Leviathan and waited her return.

“You were fun Novus… And.”

She stopped and turned, a genuine smile across her features,

“You have my thanks. You saved my heart, and I never thought it possible.”

The Ghost’s face reddened and he swallowed nervously before nodding. She smirked before turning back around and exiting.

Watching the umbilical detach Novus finally let his breath go before stepping back and leaning against a bulkhead. Breathing heavily, he slid down till he was sitting on the floor.

“And just like that, it’s over…” he whispered to himself.

‘Just when I thought I had a shot.’

Laughing at himself Novus looked upwards and eventually closed his eyes.

“What a mission…”

The End

…

(Alternate ending)

“You sure you want to hear it from me?”

Novus raised a brow, but Raynor nodded, his features stern and resolute.

He explained everything that had happened since Raynor’s capture, and when Novus had finished the man sat down, deflated.

His body looked wracked with guilt and he shook his head. The only thing he said was a barely audible whisper,

“No… H-how could she?”

The rest of their ride was quiet and when the shuttle docked with the Hyperion Jim was greeted with the cheers and the excited faces of his men, while in the distance Kerrigan watched on.

Novus stepped beside Raynor and cleared his throat,

“She wants to see you, make sure you’re safe.”

Looking over his shoulder at Novus, Jim scoffed before ignoring the Ghost and progressing down the landing ramp.

Novus blinked and waited, watching from a distance as Raynor eventually made his way to Kerrigan.

Seeing her form, her wings, and her inhuman armour Jim looked down and drew a heavy breath. Slowly moving her hand towards Raynor’s, Kerrigan began to explain,

“Jim, I did, what I had to do…”

They locked eyes and Jim eventually nodded. Smiling before painfully blinking and looking away Kerrigan continued,

“You were the only one who believed in me. Do you still?”

Jim closed his eyes and stiffened. Then, with her voice filled with emotion, Kerrigan whispered,

“I love you Jim, never forget it.”

After a long while Raynor looked up, his face disgusted, his body pained, and his voice tired,

“We’re done. You and I, Kerrigan.”

She let go of his hand and moved back, wounded. Averting his eyes Raynor slowly walked past her as the bay emptied.

Stepping towards The Queen of Blades Novus asked,

“So, you… You love him huh?”

Kerrigan smiled painfully and nodded,

“I did, once.”

Novus pursed his lips.

“Now… I, I know that it’s not to be.”

Kerrigan turned towards the airlock and the umbilical back to the Leviathan,

“We’ve changed too much…”

Smirking Kerrigan eyed the Ghost and stepped closer, extending her hand to touch his.

“I changed to save him, and…” she shook her head, “I didn’t realise I lost him a long time ago.”

Briefly touching Novus Kerrigan sighed and continued towards the airlock. Novus nodded and followed her. Raising a brow, she smirked as the doors to the airlock opened and they stepped into the fleshy umbilical together.

Fighting the urge to smile, Novus whispered,

“You’re not alone though…”

With the Ghost at her side the Queen proceeded back to her ship and she nodded in agreement,

“No. Not alone.”

Alternate Ending


End file.
